Giving Up The Gun
by dinosquirrel
Summary: Sadstuck dirk/jake. Dirk's POV. Drabble.


Giving Up the Gun

 _Your sword's grown old and rusty_

 _Burnt beneath the_

 _Risin' sun_

So basically, they get separated over time

I met you online. It started simple. Jokes about anything from dicks to pimps, from sleep deprivation to old linguistics. There wasn't a day where we spoke seriously about anything. There was no drama, nothing. We were best friends You put up with everything I said, all the old and outdated "good golly" and "devil dickens" phrases. You helped me learn about fighting, even if it was a little odd. I learned so much from you. And you, from me. The places we'd been, the ways of older people, so on. I always wondered where I came from. Of course, I never told you. We weren't emotional. Then, I logged on to Bettybother and talked. Never about anything important. Just about all the ways that life was, all the things we didn't talk about to people we knew. Or at least, people you knew. I was always alone. You, Roxy, and Jane were my only friends. Of course, my extreme amount of animals that for some reason lived around me didn't count.

When I met you in real life, or whatever, you were so much prettier than I thought. You were macho, you were strong, everything I wished I was. Once we started our adventure, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. That was when we began to talk about deeper subjects. Instead of just thinking of some simple thing, we discussed fears, and emotions. Jane and Roxy were gone. They were off on their own, doing whatever. I never knew. We started dating that month. We fought side by side, never thinking of anything else.

 _It's locked up like a trophy,_

 _Forgetting all the things it's done._

I didn't expect what happened when Jane got that lollipop. I didn't remember anything. Until I woke up, head throbbing. You were gone. And then, whatever happened to Jane happened. She was insane. I was trapped. All alone, in space. All I could think of was you. Wherever you were. I wished I could find you, or that you would find me and get me out of here. Your ghost appears a few times. But I knew it was never you. You couldn't be here. I wasn't able to stop her. She was possessed. That robot you made me, the training, was all gone. I was so scared without you. There was no way I could possibly make it out. And I knew that. I stayed there, until I couldn't anymore. Then… whatever that was. That horror. I was dead before I knew it. And you were gone.k

Dirk

 _When I was 17_

 _I had wrists like steel_

 _And I felt complete_

I failed. John asked. I failed.

I left. I had failed you, Jake. You and your stupid hope bubble were dead and gone. And I wasn't there. I had been trapped, stuck wherever that was that the circle was. I had no idea. You were just… Gone.

So, I left. There was nothing left for me here. I was stuck, done. There was nothing I could do. I didn't go back to your planet; I couldn't. They were all gone. So instead, I didn't go anywhere. I stayed there, space and artifacts all around. No people, no life, nothing. It felt how I did. It was… accurate. I stayed there, imagining what would have happened if I were at all smart. If i had found a way to save you.

 _But now my body fades_

 _Behind these brass charades_

 _And I'm obsolete._

It's been years, with nothing to keep me company. In theory, I could go and find a dream bubble. But that still wouldn't be enough. You wouldn't be there. Only people I barely knew, all dead, all with different lives. They were all people in their own right, but none of them would compare to you.

"Where are you?"

I could never find you. You were gone. You were gone. You were gone.

 _But if the chance remains_

 _To see those better days_

 _I'll put the cannons down_

You were gone

 _My ears were blown to bits_

 _From all the rifle hits_

 _But still I crave that sound_

My brain worked overtime. Dreaming up ways I could've done better. Dreaming ways I could've stopped your death, stopped the death of everyone. I still thought of you.

 _Your sword's grown old and rusty_

 _Burnt beneath the rising sun_

 _It's locked up like a trophy_

 _Forgetting all the things it's done_

I passed through a dream bubble earlier. I saw so many people. Even Aranea. She had no regrets. I left that bubble as fast as I could. You wouldn't be there. The only thing that would would be pain and sorrow. I couldn't talk to anyone. I even left my glasses behind. Now, there was nothing between me and the dark.

 _And though it's been a long time_

 _You're right back where you started from_

 _I see it in your eyes_

 _And now you're giving up the gun._


End file.
